


The Night of Deliverance

by xRabbitx



Series: The Lion's Trust [7]
Category: Warcraft (2016)
Genre: And yet, Fluff, Khadgar is bae, LionTrust, M/M, so much fluff omg, the angst is never far off
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-05
Updated: 2016-07-05
Packaged: 2018-07-21 15:01:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xRabbitx/pseuds/xRabbitx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>The curve of Khadgar’s jaw is exactly the right size for Anduin’s hand, and it feels like Khadgar’s lips are practically melting into Anduin’s. Anduin is being loud—much louder than he probably should be—but he doesn’t care. Holding back when it feels this good seems like blasphemy, and Anduin doesn’t care if the entire castle hears him.</i>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Khadgar is bae to this day and lives inside a happy little bubble. But every bubble must eventually be popped.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Night of Deliverance

**Author's Note:**

> A certain scene in this fic was heavily inspired by [this stunning piece of art](http://art-by-g.tumblr.com/post/146826707335). Pretty obvious which one.
> 
> Also, it's probably full of typos, so plz forgive!

~*~

  
  
It feels like an enormous weight is lifted off Anduin’s shoulders, and he breaks the kiss to rest of head on Khadgar’s shoulder, pressing his lips to the side of Khadgar’s neck. Khadgar feels smaller in his arms, and Anduin holds him tighter as if fearing some outer force is coming to tear them apart.  
      “You’ve gotten so thin,” he murmurs against Khadgar’s skin. “Did you stop eating completely or what?”  
      “Or what,” Khadgar replies with a soft laugh. Then he pulls away just a bit to look Anduin in the eye and add, “What about Greymane, though? We’ll still be lost without him and his armies.”  
      “Don’t worry about it,” Anduin says, feeling less confident than he sounds. “More and more kingdoms are joining our banner. We’ve even sent word to the elves in Quel’Thalas, and to Stromgarde, Kul Tiras, and Alterac. The old rat won’t be able to resist much longer if all the major rulers in Azeroth rally under our banner.”  
Khadgar nods, then grunts and clutches his stomach.  
      “I’m really kind of hungry,” he says with an awkward grin. Apparently, now that he and Anduin have made up, his body has decided to function normally again.  
      “Go wait in my room,” Anduin says. “I’ll bring you a feast.”  
      “Why should I eat that in your room?”  
      “Because I want you to be naked while you do it.”  
      “Oh. Okay. Seems fair.”  
Anduin pecks Khadgar’s cheek, then leaves to find the aforementioned feast. Khadgar stares after him for a bit, marveling how it was possible for him to even spend one day away from Anduin and still survive. He smiles to himself, then packs his things to go back to Anduin’s room as instructed. When he gets there, he leaves his things by the door, and undresses, leaving a trail of clothes as he walks over to the bed and crawls under the sheets. Khadgar groans and buries his face in Anduin’s pillow. It smells like Anduin’s hair, and for a moment, Khadgar contemplates suffocating himself in it to punish himself for that stupid stunt he pulled.  
      “Stupid idiot,” he grunts and gives himself a hard slap over the head. All that time they wasted apart, because Khadgar had to play the noble moron makes him so angry at himself. But it’s no use thinking about that now. The most important thing is that Anduin is on his way here, bringing food and, most importantly, himself to Khadgar. Khadgar sighs softly into the pillow, squeezing his eyes shut and just reveling in the smell of Anduin. It’s so comforting, so relaxing, that he ends up falling asleep, naked and curled up under the blanket. 

~*~

  
  
When he wakes up again, he’s confused for a moment. It’s dark outside and there’s a warm fire going in the fireplace. Khadgar looks up and sees Anduin sitting by the foot of the bed.  
      “Sorry,” Khadgar mumbles, rubbing his eyes. “I must’ve fallen asleep.”  
      “It’s okay,” Anduin says with a smile. “You looked so peaceful I couldn’t get myself to wake you.”  
He gets up from his seat and crawls into bed, laying down next to Khadgar and reaching up to stroke his cheek.  
      “Are you still hungry?” he asks. “I put the food by the fire, so it should still be warm.”  
      “Not really,” Khadgar replies with an apologetic smile. “Maybe I just needed some sleep.”  
The way Khadgar smiles makes something warm and soft swell inside Anduin’s chest, and he leans closer so he can brush a soft kiss over Khadgar’s lips. It still amazes him the kind of power this little kid holds over him. It’s so powerful that Anduin almost suspects Khadgar for having enchanted him.  
      “What are you thinking about?” Khadgar whispers into the kiss, reaching up to thread his fingers through Anduin’s hair.  
      “You,” Anduin confesses with a soft sigh through his nose. Having his hair played with is a weakness of his, and it makes his entire body feel soft and pliant.  
      “About what a great idiot I’ve been?” Khadgar asks quietly.  
      “No,” Anduin replied, breaking the kiss to look Khadgar in the eye. “What you did was the right thing at the time. I just can’t do this without you. I don’t _want_ to do it without you. And I think the other kingdoms are going to see reason soon enough. While you were sleeping, I got word that Quel’Thalas have joined us, too. Not with their full strength, but it’s better than nothing. If we keep this up, we might not even need Greymane.”  
Khadgar smiles and nods, then says, “You know, you’re kind of sexy when you talk military strategy.”  
Anduin is surprised how his cheeks suddenly feel warm. He isn’t used to being complimented, and he finds himself suddenly feeling a bit shy.  
      “You’re blushing,” Khadgar says and strokes a finger over Anduin’s pink cheek. “That’s kind of sexy, too.”  
      “Shut up,” Anduin huffs, blushing even more. Khadgar grins and leans in to kiss him. It’s so soft and warm, and Khadgar’s tongue is trailing over Anduin’s lips, dipping inside his mouth now and then until Anduin feels like he’s melting into the sheets.  
      “You’re a really good kisser,” Anduin murmurs against Khadgar’s lips, sliding a hand down his side to give his hip a squeeze.  
      “I’ve had a lot of practice,” Khadgar says.  
      “Oh, really?” Anduin breaks the kiss to smirk at Khadgar. “I wouldn’t have thought that about you.”  
      “No, I mean,” it’s Khadgar’s turn to blush now, “I practiced a lot. In my room.”  
      “Oh.” Anduin snorts.  
      “Shut up,” Khadgar huffs, pushing at Anduin’s shoulder. “You should be glad I did. Otherwise I wouldn’t be such a great kisser, right?”  
      “Right,” Anduin chuckles, wiping a tear from the corner of his eye. “I just can’t get the picture of you making out with a pillow out of my head.”  
      “It wasn’t a pillow!” Khadgar’s face is bright red by now. “It was the back of my hand.”  
Anduin laughs even harder, and Khadgar rolls onto his stomach to bury his face in a pillow.  
      “Aww, I’m sorry,” Anduin snorts and leans over Khadgar to press a trail of kisses along the back of Khadgar’s naked shoulder. He doesn’t sound very sorry.  
      “I hate you,” Khadgar mutters into the pillow.  
      “Tell me how to make it up to you,” Anduin whispers against Khadgar’s skin as he reaches down to tug open the front of his pants. His dick isn’t hard yet, but that doesn’t stop Anduin from rubbing it against Khadgar’s thigh. Khadgar just shakes his head.  
      “No?” Anduin gets out of bed to strip off all his clothes. Then he crawls back into bed again, straddling the back of Khadgar’s thighs. “I’m going to have to make you forgive me, aren’t I?”  
Khadgar nods into the pillow, arching his back a little. The sight of Khadgar lifting his ass up like that is more than enough to get Anduin hard, and he rocks his hips a bit to let the shaft of his cock slide back and forth between Khadgar’s buttocks.  
      “You know,” Anduin hums as he leans over Khadgar, hovering over him. “You have the most amazing ass I’ve ever seen. I’m not even joking. It’s stunning.”  
      “Nice try,” Khadgar says into the pillow.  
      “Hm,” Anduin hums and straightens up again. He rubs his hands over Khadgar’s ass, spreading the buttocks. Then he lets a gob of spit fall down at the base of Khadgar’s spine, watching as it slowly slides down between the cheeks and over Khadgar’s hole. He can feel Khadgar shiver a bit under him, but Khadgar is stubborn and remains silent.  
      “You’re stubborn, kid,” Anduin purrs as he slides a finger through the spit and slowly pushes it into Khadgar’s body. That earns him a muffled grunt from Khadgar who arches a bit on the bed again, his muscles clenching around Anduin’s finger. Anduin’s cock twitches a bit, and he grabs it with his free hand to wipe the head over Khadgar’s buttock, leaving behind a smear of precome on the pale skin. At the same time, he curls his finger a bit inside Khadgar, pushing it deep so he can reach that sweet spot inside him.  
      “Ngh’fuck,” Khadgar blurts out into the pillow, his fingers twisting in the sheets.  
Anduin smirks and keeps going, but when Khadgar starts rubbing against the sheets, he stops.  
“Stop that,” he says, not moving his finger anymore. “I’m not gonna let you come already.”  
      “That’s really not fair,” Khadgar groans into the pillow and finally turns his head so he can look up at Anduin. Khadgar’s face is bright red, and his bottom lip is swollen from biting on it.  
      “You know what’s really not fair?” Anduin asks, teasing Khadgar with a sound finger.  
      “W-what?” Khadgar gasps.  
      “Your face,” Anduin replies as he pushes the second finger into Khadgar. “You have no idea how irresistible that face is.”  
Khadgar doesn’t reply with words but with a grunt instead. He doesn’t move his hips, though, and Anduin is rather proud of him for that, because judging by the look on Khadgar’s face, it’s taking all his strength not to. By the time Anduin has three fingers inside Khadgar, though, Khadgar looks like he’s ready to cry and his bottom lip ready to bleed. Anduin isn’t faring much better himself. His dick is so hard by now that it’s almost purple, and the shaft is shining with precome that has trickled down from the head. As he pulls his fingers out of Khadgar, Anduin is a little nervous that he’s going to come too quickly again, but the fact that he’s on top this time and can set the pace should help with things.  
      “Open your eyes,” Anduin whispers as he rubs the head of his dick over Khadgar’s slick hole. “I want to look into your eyes while I fuck you.”  
Khadgar forces his eyes open to look at Anduin over his shoulder, and it takes it every ounce of self-control Khadgar possesses to keep them open when he feels the thick shaft of Anduin’s cock slide into him. His muscles clamp down around it, squeezing it, and Anduin almost doubles over.  
      “Shit, don’t do that,” he breathes, leaning down to slide a hand under Khadgar’s jaw. “You’re making it very hard for me to last more than a second.”  
      “Sorry,” Khadgar pants, opening his mouth slightly and inviting Anduin to kiss it. Anduin accepts the invitation, crushing his lips to Khadgar’s as he starts rocking his hips, slowly and evenly fucking Khadgar into the mattress. It seems ridiculous, but Anduin is convinced that some greater power must have made sure to shape him and Khadgar so they would fit perfectly together, because there is no way he could ever fit like this with another person. Khadgar’s entire body is like a puzzle piece that was just waiting to be connected to Anduin. The curve of Khadgar’s jaw is exactly the right size for Anduin’s hand, and it feels like Khadgar’s lips are practically melting into Anduin’s. Anduin is being loud—much louder than he probably should be—but he doesn’t care. Holding back when it feels this good seems like blasphemy, and Anduin doesn’t care if the entire castle hears him. Khadgar isn’t making half as much noise as Anduin. In fact, Khadgar almost makes no noise at all, but Anduin can feel like soft gasps and quiet whimpers against his lips, letting him know that everything is good. At least, Anduin thinks so until he feels something wet on Khadgar’s cheek.  
      “What’s wrong?” Anduin asks, halting his hips although it’s very difficult to stop now. “Are you crying?”  
      “Don’t stop,” Khadgar whispers, squeezing around Anduin’s dick inside him. “It’s fine. I’m just—I’m really happy.”  
When Anduin smiles and kisses him in reply, Khadgar can feel his heart swell in his chest. After that it’s only a matter of a few more minutes of rubbing against the mattress while Anduin’s dick pushing into him before Khadgar climaxes. He groans softly around Anduin’s tongue as his cock jerks up against his belly and splatters it with a few hot streaks of come. Anduin follows him shortly after with a shuddering groan that make sure that every single person in their wing knows that they have made up. Anduin slides off Khadgar and lands next to him on the bed with a thud. He lies there for a moment, trying to catch his breath, before rolling over and curling around Khadgar.  
      “We should do this again,” he murmurs into Khadgar’s hair.  
      “Right now?” Khadgar asks, looking slightly concerned.  
      “No, are you crazy?” Anduin laughs. “Tomorrow morning, maybe.”  
      “Oh.” Khadgar grins. “That sounds better.” 

~*~

  
  
Just like Anduin said, Greymane eventually, although very grudgingly it seems, joins the Alliance of Lordaeron. Anduin has to control himself very carefully not to constantly rub Greymane’s face in it every time they sit opposite each other at strategy meetings. One thing Anduin doesn’t hold back on, though, is his relationship with Khadgar. As the months pass by, Anduin cares less and less about being discreet about it, and when all the lords and ladies of Azeroth are gathered in Lordaeron City for a memorial service on the second year after Stormwind’s fall, Anduin takes Khadgar’s hand in public for the first time. He doesn’t let it go through the entire service, and when they leave, walking down to the graveyard to put flowers on the unmarked grave, symbolizing all the fallen people of Stormwind, Anduin keeps holding Khadgar’s hand for all the world to see. He never want to let go of that hand, and he holds it whenever he can, even when Khadgar gets annoyed with him and snaps that he needs that hand to write, damn it! Anduin just smiles and holds on until Khadgar tries to turn him into a sheep. In fact, life in Lordaeron is so calm, so happy, that if it weren’t for the constantly strategy meetings and reports about the orcs’ slow, but steady march north, Anduin would have completely forgotten that they were at war. Khadgar doesn’t forget, though. He spends every day, from morning to evening studying new spells, new incantations. He’s working so hard that he even dreams about it, but Anduin forces him to slow down a bit after he spoke an incantation in his sleep and accidentally summoned a water elemental in their bed on night. So Khadgar slows down a bit, like he promised Anduin, and he spends his newfound free time volunteering with feeding orphans or bringing out food to the oldest citizens of Lordaeron. He likes feeling useful and sitting in a library doesn’t give him that feeling. Besides, no one is treating him any differently after he and Anduin first held hands in public. The kids still come up to him whenever they see him and beg for him to turn someone into a sheep or to conjure up a table full of sweets. The people of Lordaeron have started calling him “guardian”, and although it’s making him a bit uncomfortable, Khadgar doesn’t object to it. He doesn’t feel like a guardian, but he can’t make himself put out their hope. Khadgar is sitting on a stone step with a group of Lordaeron kids around him, reading to them, when Anduin comes walking up to them.  
      “Khadgar.”  
      “Hm?” Khadgar looks up and smiles at Anduin, but his smile falters when he sees the look on Anduin’s face. “What’s wrong?”  
      “Come with me, please.”  
The kids groan in disappointment when Khadgar closes the book and gets up. He promises them to return shortly, then follows Anduin.  
Anduin leads him into the castle and down a corridor. He pauses at the door to the war room, then stops and turns to look at Khadgar with a grave expression on his face.  
      “They’ve assaulted Southshore.”  
      “Southshore?” Khadgar repeats, feeling something cold and clammy wrap around his heart. “But that’s—”  
      “It’s very close,” Anduin says with a nod. “They’ve freed Zul’Jin and his armies in Tarren Mill.”  
Khadgar swallows, and Anduin sighs, cupping Khadgar’s cheek to rub his thumb over Khadgar’s cheek as if wanting to savor the moment.  
      “They’ll be here within the week,” he says quietly. “The war has finally come to Lordaeron.” 

~*~

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own none of this.


End file.
